R5 Austin & Ally cast one shots
by Ms. MZ
Summary: Read a/n for more information about the one shots.
1. Chapter 1

A&A/R5 one shots

Since I'm not getting many reviews, I'm starting a line of one-shots by request. They can be with a cast member of Austin&Ally or R5 with an OC of yours. I will take any request.  
I need to know you:  
Name  
Birthday  
Age  
Love interest  
Looks  
Celebrity look alike  
Clothing  
Hobbies

I will be also excepting them by PMs.


	2. Raura

Raura

**Ross' P.O.V.**

I invited the whole cast to a BBQ with R5 and told them that we are preforming a new song. We just got back from tour and we just wanted to celebrate with some friends. We set up the basement and rehearsed our new song. **(A/N: the song is an original by me).**

I wrote part of it for Rydel to sing and it is an exclamation of my love for someone special that I had a crush on and only Rydel knew. She was coming and I really wanted to impress her.

Dad got everything ready for the BBQ. The cast was coming in an hour so we rehearsed a few more times until we heard the doorbell ring. Rydel rushed upstairs to open the door and called us upstairs. Laura and Raini came in and said Calum is coming in a few minutes.

Rydel took the girls upstairs and I went back down stairs.

"Hey bro. What's up?" Rocky asked me.

"I have a crush on this girl and that's sort of why I wrote this song."

"That was pretty obvious. But why aren't you singing it?"

"Because I don't want her to know. I know her so well and I don't want to ruin our friendship. Do you know how hard it is to keep it away from her? I think Calum already found out."

Just then the doorbell rang and I rushed upstairs to open the door. Calum came in and I took him downstairs.

"Bro, why didn't you tell us?" Riker asked.

"Tell you what?"

"That you had a crush on someone." Ratliff added.

"Because I don't know what to do about it."

"I know who it is!" Calum said.

"Shhh... I don't want her to know! Well I hope Rydel doesn't give it away..."

"So Rydel knows who it is and so does Calum, and Rocky said she is coming today so there are only two possibilities: Laura or Raini. Wow. It's so obvious! I saw it coming!" Riker said.

"Great so drop the subject because they're coming, like now!"

"Hey guys. You ready to play some music?" Rydel came in and asked.

"Yeah." We all answered.

"Ok let's go!" She said.

We got on stage and got ready. We tuned our guitars and the bass and got ready.

"So this is a new song Ross wrote on tour and Rydel will be singing" Riker opened and said.

"He doesn't see me  
He doesn't know I exist  
He never knows that,  
I kinda doubt that,  
He understands my world.

We are far  
No matter where we are  
Sometimes I,  
Feel like there is no one  
Else to tell  
We are far  
No matter where we are  
Sometimes I,  
Feel like there is no one  
Else to tell

Someone tell him  
My name and who I am  
Someone tell him  
That I notice him  
He needs to know  
How I feel about him...

We are far  
No matter where we are  
Sometimes I,  
Feel like there is no one  
Else to tell  
We are far  
No matter where we are  
Sometimes I,  
Feel like there is no one  
Else to tell

Nobody tells me what to do  
Nobody needs to stick up for me  
Never gonna tell anyone  
That he is the one  
For me-e-e-e...

We are far  
No matter where we are  
Sometimes I,  
Feel like there is no one  
Else to tell  
We are far  
No matter where we are  
Sometimes I,  
Feel like there is no one  
Else to tell

He will see me  
I will make sure he will." Rydel sang.

"Wow! That was amazing you guys." Laura said.

"Thanks. Ross do you have anything to say?" Rocky said with a look towards me.

"No Rocky. I don't."

"Are you sure?" Calum, Riker, Ratliff and Rydel asked.

"Fine. My inspiration was a crush on someone. We all know her really well. And by everyone I mean everyone that is in here."

"Ross!" They all screamed at me except of Laura and Raini who had no idea what they were talking about.

"Fine. This song is about a girl in this room that barely even notices what I do even though we are really close and no, it's not Rydel. That would be weird." I said.

"I do notice you!" Raini said.

"Then it isn't you, is it?" Rocky asked.

"Ross! That's really sweet!" Laura said.

"Thanks." I said shyly.

"Why didn't you just tell me? Of course I would've understood you. I kinda also have a crush on you." She said.

"Well in that case, will you go out with me?"

"Yes I will."

"Awww..." They all said.

"Just kiss already!" Raini and Calum shouted.

We kissed and it was magical. I can't believe Raini and Calum shouted that. Was it that obvious? Apparently it was.

That is the story about how Laura and I became a couple.

**For: 4everawriter. I hope you enjoyed it! How was the song? I wrote it before I wrote the story but fits so I used it. **


	3. Katy & Ross

Katy & Ross

**Katy's P.O.V.**

"Hey, great song Maya! The one you wrote is going to be amazing when we open for R5 tomorrow." Alli, our pianist, said to Maya, our lead singer and song writer.

Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Katy Adams. I'm in a band with my friends. Maya, our singer and song writer, Alli, our pianist, Stella, our bass player, Isabel, our drummer, and Me, the guitar player. Maya also knows guitar so if we need rhythm guitar, she plays it for us.

My band and I are opening for R5 tomorrow evening. Maya wrote a song called "Never Gonna Fall For You" and we are playing it. We get to meet R5 and we all know Ryland from school. He booked us to play thanks to Stella.

We are also gonna cover "Look At Us Now" by R5 just to get in the mood for the band.

"Ok. I'm in charge of make up and Alli is helping me." Maya announced.

"I am not going to have any make up on! Nobody is going to see me in make up, ever!" I said.

"Ross is going to be there..." Isabel said.

"Ok. Fine. But no pink!"

"Lets go to Maya's closet to get clothes for tomorrow." Stella said.

Maya is pretty rich so she has a huge closet full of clothes and since she had pretty much everyone of our styles, we usually pick clothes from there for our gigs.

**~~~Next evening~~~**

"Hey Ryland. It's nice to see you." Isabel said hugging him.

"Hey. So you guys ready to meet the band? You are going to the meet and greet with them."

"Ok. Lets go " I said.

We went back stage and easily click. Isabel and Ryland finally kissed (They were each others crushes for about a year), Stella and Riker hung out and got to know each other, Alli and Ratliff knew each other. Because apparently they used to be neighbors so they caught up with each other, Maya was talking to Rocky and Rydel because they went to her dance studio and they were close friends (Nobody fills me in on anything around here) and Maya and Rocky kissed.

That left me and Ross. I have always seen him around and never thought he'd notice me. I had a celebrity crush on him for a long time now and it was finally coming true!

We got to know each other and he said he always noticed me around but was too shy to say he liked me.

"Ok Angels and R5, it's time for the meet and greet." Mrs. Lynch came in and said.

Ross kissed me quickly and I noticed that Rocky kissed Maya, Riker kissed Stella, Isabel and Riker Kissed and Alli and Ratliff kissed.

At the meet and greet, some fan asked Ross if something was going on between him and Laura and he said he actually had a girlfriend. At first I was a little confused but then he kissed my cheek and I understood I was just being silly.

"Give it up for the Angels playing 'Never Gonna Fall For You'" Rocky screamed as we went to the instruments and got ready.

"I will never

Love you like you think

I will never be able

To please you with my love

I've watch every movie Made

I will never fall for you

Never will you see me smile

Never will you see me cry

You can try forever

But you will never be mine

And I will never be yours

Don't try to trick me

I know you too well

We used to be friends

But nothing is

Left

I wouldn't have

Left you

But you left

I will never come back

All your memories

Are so haunting

But I will never come back

I've watch every movie Made

I will never fall for you

Never will you see me smile

Never will you see me cry

You can try forever

But you will never be mine

And I will never be yours

Don't try to trick me

I know you too well

We used to be friends

But nothing is

Left

But not like at the end

I will never fall for you

All these moments prove

That the movie can't be true

Cliché as it is

You will never notice

That I will never come back...

You can try forever

But you will never be mine

And I will never be yours

Don't try to trick me

I know you too well

We used to be friends

But nothing is

Left" Maya sang and the crowd cheered.

"Ok so next we have 'Look At Us Now' by a band we all know and love! I changed the lyrics a little to fit me personally because I am not from the States." Maya said into the mic.

"Ten years in the golden state,

Stayin' up and writin' way too late.

Everybody's always workin',

Mom and dad are always drivin' everywhere,

Lookin' back at our life,

It really makes you be aware.

And,

Don't think we ever forgot,

We know way more then a lot,

This last year has gone so good,

Some of you may say we should.

We've come so far from the past,

And they said we'ed finish last,

They just don't know how,

Look at us now!

We've come so far from the past,

And they said we'd finish last,

They just don't know how,

Look at us now!

Walking on this long road,

People saying never stop,

All the pain and the heart ache,

Is what took us to this spot,

And,

Don't think we ever forgot

(Don't ya think?)

We know way more then a lot,

(Oh-oh)

This last year has gone so good,

some of you may say we should,

We're going all the way,

We're going all the way,

Away,

Away,

We're going all the,

We've come so far from the past,

And they said we'd finish last,

They just don't know how,

Look at us now!

We've come so far from the past,

And they said we'ed finish last,

They just don't know how,

Look at us now!

We,

We'll never forget,

Who,

The reason why we've never givin' up,

(Never givin up)

And if they try too,

Bring me down,

(Ooh)

No I won't let them,

I'm never givin' in,

Oohhhhhh

Away,

We're going all the way,

We're going all the way,

Look at us now!

Look at us now!

We've come so far from the past,

And they said we'd finish last,

They just don't know how,

Look at us now!

We've come so fer from the past,

And they said we'd finish last,

They just don't know how,

Look at us now!

Uh-oh

Look at us now,

LOOK AT US NOW!" Maya sang.

The crowd cheered and roared as R5 and Ryland came to the stage. The Guys each gave their girl an quick kiss on the cheek and everyone clapped. R5 preformed and then left the stage. We all hugged and said goodbye, but not before them inviting us to a party tomorrow at their house.

This is how I, Katy Adams, met my celebrity crush and boyfriend, Ross Lynch.

**For: SunnyB99. I included another original song by me. Hope you enjoyed the story. **


	4. Gabriella & Ross

**Gabriella's P.O.V.**

I can't believe I got moved up to a new dance group. I was told they are the best in the studio. Well, I'm on my way!

When I got into the lesson I saw people that I thought I recognized, the instructors. There were two guys and one girl.

"Ok class. Welcome to the new dance group of the Hip Hoppers. I'm Rydel and these are my brothers Rocky and Riker. We will be your instructors this year." The girl, Rydel, said.

Now I know where I know her from. She is in R5! And so are Rocky and Riker. I can't believe it didn't hit me before!

"Sorry I'm late. I was late to get off set." Someone barged in the class.

"It's ok Ross. We all know that it was going to happen. Ok now we are going to learn each other's names and we will pair you up. You have to get to know your partner until next lesson. Ok?" Riker explained.

"Ok" we all said back.

"So lets go from this side." Rocky said pointing to the boy on his right.

"I'm Sophia Buske but everyone calls me Sophie."

"Noah Shor."

"Olivia Holt. Everyone says I look nothing like the famous one and I agree."

"Ross Shor Lynch. I bet you all knew that."

"Gabriella Suzuki but you can call me Gabi."

"Jack Brown."

"Maya R. Zuk"

"Ok. Since we don't have enough boys, we will pair one of you with Rocky." Rydel said.

"So when we call your name you will come here and you will be given your dance partner." Rocky told us.

"Sophia, you are with Jack. Olivia, you are with Noah. Gabriella, you are with Ross, so Maya, you are with Rocky." Rydel said.

"Ok so get to know each other. It will help with your dance moves as partners." Riker said.

Riker and Rydel sat in the corner of the room. I knew Maya from before since she was in my old dance group and we were sort of friends. I also knew her older sister was friends with Rydel a few years ago since they're were in the same dance group so she knew Rocky.

Anyways, back to me. Ross and I got to know each other and we have a lot in common. Like, we both play guitar and dance! He invited me to a party at his house tomorrow evening and asked for my number! *squealing in my head*. I heard Rocky ask Maya if she and her sister were coming too.

**~~~Before the Party~~~**

Maya and Kat (Maya's older sister) came over to my house to get ready. Maya had a pink and white strapless dress, Kat was wearing the same in orange and I had on a yellow sun dress. We did each others make up and Kat drove us to the party.

When we got there, we figured out it was more of a dinner than a party that each family member was allowed to bring one guest, a date. That's strange, I never actually thought that Ross likes me. This is awesome!

After dinner, Ross and I went up to his room and chatted for a while. We got to know each other pretty well (we did our homework). After a while, there was a moment of silence and Ross started to lean in. I quickly did too and we started kissing. We broke the kiss once air became necessary.

Ross got down on one knee and I gasped.

"Gabriella, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked nervously.

"Yes!" I screamed in joy.

That is my story of how I met and got together with my celebrity crush.

**Right now I don't have any requests so until I do, I can't update! Send in requests!**

**This one was for Evil Curses Good. **


	5. Rydel & Ellington

**Rydel & Ellington**

**Rydel's P.O.V.**

We were practicing for our next show.

"Let's take a brake." Riker offered.

"Oh... Let's play Truth or Dare!" I suggested.

"You don't have to scream!" Rocky yelled at me. Oops.

"Ryland! Wanna come play with us?" Ross called upstairs.

Ryland came zooming in and said: "Sure. What are we playing?"

"Truth or Dare" Ellington answered.

"Well, it's not fair that I'm the only girl. I'm calling Maya and Kat! Ross, call Laura!" I said.

I ran next door to call Maya and Kat. They gladly came over to our house and I saw Laura by the door.

"Ok. Ready?" Riker asked.

"Yup." We answered.

"Ok. I'm first. Rocky, truth or dare?" Ross asked.

"Truth." He answered.

"Ok... Oh! If you could pick a girl to kiss, who would it be?" Ross asked.

"You know the answer and so do most of you!" He said.

"Good enough." Ross said.

"My turn. Riker, truth or dare?" Rocky asked.

"Truth." He answered.

"Is your crush in this room?" Rocky asked.

"Yes." He answered. "Ellington, truth or dare?"

"Unlike you two" he said pointing at Rocky and Riker, "Dare."

"Kiss your crush on the cheek." He said, smirking. I wonder what he's up to.

"One sec. Let me get some water." Ok... Now I'm sure something's going on here.

A few seconds later, I felt someone kiss my cheek. This is awfully strange. Didn't Ellington just get a dare to kiss his crush on her cheek... I'm his crush aren't I?

"Yes you are." Riker, Rocky and Ross answered.

"Did I just say that out loud?" I asked.

"Yup." Ellington said.

"How do you three know?"

"He told me, Riker was listening to our conversation and Ross?" Rocky said.

"That's what happens when you sneak up on someone and the say the first thing on their mind." Ross answered.

"And I'm the last to know about this?" I asked.

"Yup" Ellington said.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked nervously.

I kissed him and after a few seconds he kissed back.

"Does that answer your question?" I ask.

"Yes."

**A/N: This is a reminder that no one has sent me any requests, so please do so. I will try to write them as fast as possible but I'm busy with school and class activities (I'm in charge of most of them). Go ahead and request your one-shots!**


	6. Auslly

Auslly

"Hey Ally."

"Hey Austin."

"Do you wanna come over?"

"Sure. I'll be right there."

"Do you want me to pick you up?"

"You live a five minute walk from my house. Do I need to answer that question?"

"Well, since I'm your boyfriend, yes you do."

"You don't have to pick me up!"

"Ok. Bring you swim suit and clothes for change. Amanda isn't back yet."

"Ok. See you in 15 minutes."

Ally and I have been dating for 3 years. I just bought a new house from my first world tour, second in general. I'm gonna ask Ally to move in with me so we don't have to drive or walk around do see each other.

My, soon to be our, house is two stories high and has a basement. It's a 5 bedroom house so we never have to move. In the basement there is a gym, a practice room which includes a recording booth and a dance studio.

"Hey Alls. Come in."

Ally came in and I told her my cousins are coming today. My cousins and their best friend are in a band called R5. One of them is a year older than me but we look the same.

"Do you wanna go out on a date later?"

"I'd love to!"

"Great, but we have to go to the airport. We are taking the van. Ok?"

"Sure. What are your cousins' names?"

"Riker, Rydel, Rocky, Ross and Ryland are my cousins and their friend Ellington is coming. My aunt and uncle couldn't make it."

"Ok."

We got into the van and drove to the airport. It is about 15 minute drive from my house to the airport so it isn't that bad.

"Do you want to listen to their songs?"

"Sure."

I turned on their 'Loud EP' for Ally to hear.

"They are amazing!"

"I know!"

We got to the airport so I took out my phone and called Rocky. Even though he is one of the youngest, he is the most responsible. Ally hoped on my back while I was talking to Rocky and he said they were at baggage claim 4.

Ally met them and said they were amazing. Ally went home to get ready for our date while I was at my house with everyone bugging me about my relationship with Ally and said we reminded them of Ross and his girlfriend, Laura.

~~~The Date~~~

We went to a fancy Chinese restaurant. The service was amazing. I decided instead of asking her to move in I'll propose to her.

Towards the end of our meal, I said,

"Alls, I have a question."

"Go ahead, ask."

"I have known you for so long and we have been dating for 3 years. These 3 years were the best of my life. Everyday I look at you I fall in love with you even more and I can't resist being apart from you."

I got down on one knee and continued.

"So, Allyson Dawson, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

"YES! YES! YES! A million times YES!"

"And to finish this date I want to show you something."

I payed and I took her back to the car. I drove to the new house.

"Austin, where are we going? We've never been here before."

"You'll see."

Sure enough, five minutes later we were at the new house.

"Ally, I bought this house for us. I want you to move in with me. Will you?"

"Of course I will!"

~~~Five Months Later~~~

Ally and I were on our honey moon while ally was one month pregnant. Nobody but us knew about it and we were really happy about it.


	7. Alex & Rocky

**Alex & Rocky **

At one R5 concert, I over heard Riker and Rocky talking about how Ratliff was sick and they have no drummer for the show. Since I'm a drummer, I thought I'd offer to drum for them so the show could go on. After all, I knew how to drum to all of their songs.

"Hey guys! I'm Alex. Huge fan! I heard Ratliff was sick so I came to offer to drum instead of him. Can I? PLEASE!"

"Sure. Do you know how to drum to the songs?" Riker asked.

"Of course!"

"Great! Come with us." Rocky said.

I followed them to the green room and went through hair and make up. The siblings went on stage and announced that Ratliff was sick.

"...so here is our one time replacement, ALEX!"

The crowd went crazy as we preformed and it was AMAZING!

They took me to the tour bus and showed me around. They asked me if I wanted to sleep over and I agreed.

The next day we went out and I showed them around. We got to the cinema and got tickets to a movie. I didn't really pay attention to the movie's name or what happened in it. I was too busy staring at Rocky to notice.

After the movie, we went to dinner but Rocky held me back.

"Alex, would you like to go out sometime?" He asked me.

"I would love to!" I replied.

That is how Rocky and I became a couple.


	8. Hunter & Ryland

Hunter & Ryland

"...and last morning announcement, the 2013-14 girl's soccer team try-outs are today at 4pm on the football field. Thank you and have a nice day."

Today is the beginning of the second month of school. My school is a junior high and high school together. I'm starting my last year at the junior high campus.

Like every girl in junior high or high school, I have a crush. He is on the football team and they have practice today during soccer try-outs. That means I'll get to see him. His name is Ryland. Yes, Ryland Lynch.

At soccer try-outs, the football team was watching and I saw Ryland staring at me and he blushed when I caught him.

At the end of try-outs, I was told I made co-captain along with a girl named Daniella.

I went back to the girls locker room to change into my normal clothes. On the way out I bumped into someone.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I just didn't see where I was going and again I'm so sorry..." I rambled on until the other person cut me off.

"Hey! Don't blame yourself. I also didn't notice you. I'm Ryland, by the way."

"Hunter."

"I know who you are. You're co-captain of the girl's soccer team. The youngest ever in our school."

"I didn't know that. Anyways, I got to go."

"Wait! Before you go, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Would you like to go out sometime? I mean, I understand if you don't, we just met, but I know who you are and I've had a crush on you for a long time..."

"RYLAND! Stop rambling! I'd love to go out with you."

"Pick you up Friday at 8?"

"Sure. See you then, if not earlier."


	9. Cassidy & Ross

Cassidy & Ross

Today is my one-year anniversary dinner with my amazing boyfriend, Ross. He said he has a surprise for me and to dress formally.

I met Ross two years ago, when my little sister, Maya, started dating Ryland (they're still dating). He came up to me and we became good friends. A year later, we were spying on Maya and Ryland's date for a reason I don't remember, and we kissed. Ever since, Ross and I have been dating.

I got ready for the dinner Ross was planning. At 8pm the doorbell rung, signaling Ross's arrival. I quickly ran downstairs and opened the door.

Ross was staring at me. I clapped my hands and snapped him out of his trance.

"You look, WOW!" He said and I blushed.

"You don't look to bad yourself."

"Shall we?"

"We shall."

We drove for about 15 minutes when we reached a magical place with a single table between many trees, near a pond. The table had to white candles lit on it and it was set perfectly.

Ross pulled out my chair and sat down in front of me. We talked for a while and just had fun chatting.

Out of nowhere, Ryland came out with two plates covered. I'm guessing it is a homemade meal. He set them in front of Ross and I and left.

We lifted the covers and I saw a fancy dish.

"Who made this?" I asked Ross.

"Your little sister."

"Wow. She really cares about us."

"She's the reason why we're together."

"I love you, Ross."

"I love you too, Cassidy."

"We kissed, finished our meal, and Ross took me home.

BEST. DATE. EVER!


	10. Savannah & Riker

Savannah & Riker

"Can't wait to play opening for R5!" I said to my band, 5th generation.

"Me too! We are so gonna ROCK!" Emily says.

Let me introduce myself. I'm Savannah, bass player of a band called 5th generation. Emily, my BFF, lead guitar. Vanessa, lead vocals and guitar. Sarah, keyboard. Braian, drums. We live in Austin, Texas and R5 is coming to preform here.

Our manager, Vanessa's mom, booked us to open for them and that means we get to meet them. I am currently flipping inside my head.

We got there early for sound check, just we someone bumped into me.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see where I was going."

"OMG! You're Riker from R5! Ahhhh!"

"I see you know me."

"I don't know you personally, just a HUGE fan."

"I didn't quite get your name."

"Savannah."

"Hey. Do you by any chance know the band 5th generation? They're opening for us and they need to get to sound check, now."

"Yeah. I play bass in the band and I think the rest are on stage already."

"Cool. Before you leave, can I get your number?"

"Sure. Here." I handed him a card with my number on it. Can you believe it? A famous guy, asking for MY number! This is HUGE!

After sound check I got a text.

_You guys are amazing- Riker_

_Thanks!- Savannah_

_Do you wanna hang out sometime?- Riker_

_Sure. Why not? Where and when?- Savannah_

_Tomorrow, noon at the movie theater?- Riker_

_Sure. See you there- Savannah_

Did Riker Lynch just ask me out?

On our date, we watched Oz, The Great and Powerful. We kissed and had a. Great time. Riker asked me to be his girlfriend and of course, I agreed. I mean, who wouldn't?


End file.
